Anything can happen
by Claud02
Summary: Start two months after season 2 finale, lot of things has change, secrets, lies, affairs, true love, passion and more to come on the UES. C/B C/B/N B/S C/S
1. Chapter 1

First off all, it's my first fanfic for Gossip Girl, first of all English is not my first language, and I don't have any beta so I hope it won't be so bad.

I really like the relationship between Chuck and Blair, but I despise Nate and Blair, and also Chuck and Vanessa. I don't like the way the show is going right now, hopefully it will get better. We had to endure Nate and Blair to have only one scene of Blair and Chuck reunion.

End of my rant, this story will take place at the beginning of season 3, I took some spoilers of the rest of season 2 and I made up some other part. This story is stock is my head so I decided to write it down. It starts 2 months after the end of the second season.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Intro**

As he stood on the balcony, he could feel the fresh air who announced the end of the summer, part of him hope he never had to go back to New York, where things always get mess up, always went to opposite off what he wanted.

Here he could just be, stop thinking, do what he wanted without anything or anybody to make him feel any unnecessary emotion. His summer, he came to the realisation that been him also meant, been second to everybody in this life and restored his fate is the fact that happiness is not and will never be part of his life.

"Chuck, the limo is waiting and so am I" She said frustrated as she entered his hotel room.

He turned to face her, just by the look on her face, he knew what she was thinking, he has deleted their departure for 1 week now, he tried everything to make her leave, but nothing work, damn she was stubborn, but also he knew that she didn't want to go back either, not after the fiasco she put herself in.

"You know you can leave without me, there are some interesting women in this hotel I haven't had the chance to… meet" Chuck smirked at her.

"Trust me, you meet every women in this city, time to go" She said without hiding her disgust.

She joined him on the balcony for what he think will be the same conversation as the last few days, but tonight was different, she had this determination in her eyes. "I'm so not falling for your crap tonight, we have to go back"

She was serious and piss off, which was funny because for the last week, at the exactly same time, they had the same conversation and she always end up saying she was leaving with or without him, and every time she stayed anyways.

"We can pass on the entire fake argument, we both know you won't convince me and you won't leave" He paused a second. "So what you do you think of going to the Millers party's?" Ok, she was not amused, she was acting strangely and she looked miles away.

He continued "Seriously, you were a lot more fun before you start this old go back home, fix things and every other thing you been babbling about this past few days" Still no responded, it was new, maybe she will leave, who know?

"Not interested, fine, good flight" He added, before going on this way out.

She was not in the mood the argued or to let him get to her. "Mom calls, Eric is in trouble" She gasped.

Chuck immediately turned back to look at her, hoping she was lying, but by the look on her face and the fear in her voice, he knew she wasn't.

"Serena, why did you just tell me before, what happens?" Now he was freaking out, Eric always sticked by him no matter how bad he treated him. And he really came to care for the young van der Woodsen.

"I don't know, mom just told me he's in the hospital, he was with Jonathan and they had a fight with some guys and one off them hit Eric head pretty hard and…" Serena just sat and tried to not panic, but he could see she was worry. "The doctors told mom that they don't know the extent of this injury yet, they have to wait for him to wake up, if he wakes up" she responded absently.

His voice grew hard. "Don't talk like that, Eric will be fine" He sat next to her and hesitated before saying anything else, comforting and reassuring people wasn't one of his best quality. She finally looked at him, trying not to show him how worry she was, but if he wasn't good with comforting, she was not good at hiding. So he did the only thing he could think of, he get up and gave her a glass of scotch. "Take it, you know it will make you feel better and we going home"

* * *

The flight home was long and unbearable, they finally landed in New York in the middle of the night, and they went directly to the hospital, they both stopped when they reached the waiting room, Lily, Ruffy, Dan, Jenny and Jonathan were all there awake, nobody seem to have notice them.

A voice from behind brought the attention on them. "We don't know more" Chuck turned to face him, the second person he didn't want to see, he been so worry about Eric that somehow he didn't have to really think about the fact that coming home also meant seeing them again.

He didn't have the time to ask or respond anything to Nate, Lily was already all over him and Serena. "I'm so happy you two are home, Eric will be so glad to see you when he wake up, he miss you so much, we all miss you" She hugs them one more time. Maybe it was the case for Serena, but he doubt anybody miss him aside from Lily and Eric of course.

Eric condition was the only one reason he will ever came back in New York or what he really wanted to believe.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Eric condition was the only one reason he will ever came back in New York or what he really wanted to believe.

"What happens, who did that to him? He asked angry, when he feel powerless, anger, manipulation and revenge always seem to help him, maybe not always but he was in his gene, so why fight it.

Lily looks at him, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. But Jonathan was the one who answered. "We were at a party and on ours way out, we saw 2 guys beat up a other guy. You know Eric, he have to try to help, everything happen so fast, one minute he was trying to reasoned with them and the next he was on the floor bleeding and unconscious" he said his voice breaking.

Eric should never have tried to interfere "What about those bastards?" He continued. "Have they been arrested?" He asked furious. This is not the ways he imagined this return home, not at all.

"Don't worry, ours lawyers will make sure they get what they deserve? Lily reassured him. It was good, but jail seems a small price to pay.

As he tried to stay calm, he suddenly realised Serena was still standing beside him. She haven't say a word since they got to the hospital, and when he think about she didn't speak at all since they left the hotel in Monaco.

He tried to get her to react. "You should go see him, I'm sure he want to see this big sis" And at the moment her impression change, she was like begging him not to. Lily added "That a great idea, it maybe the middle of the night, but hearing your voice could help." She said hopeful.

Every one was looking at her, waiting, she abruptly went in the opposite direction and left the waiting room as fast as she could. She had to get out of there.

Dan got up to follow her.

"Don't" Chuck say. "I will go" It wasn't a suggestion, Dan look at him shock. They stared at each other but surprising an off Dan didn't argue and sit down beside this dad.

Chuck immediately made this way to the elevator who was in the left corner of the hall, they couldn't see him anymore, but he was still able to hear them.

"They look great, that trip was a good thing for them" Lily say hopeful.

"They spend 2 months in Monaco, it not the place to go if you want to relax, or go to the beach" replied Nate sarcastically.

You get that right Nate, Chuck thinks. He didn't want to deal with this supposedly best friend and the girl who broke this heart. Escape is always better than be taking for a fool.

"Serena made a mistake, she paid for it, she has every right to take time for herself" Lily insisted.

Nate replied angry "You send her off to avoid a scandal, because…" Lily cut him "You don't know anything, and you are the last person who should give me the third degree, you're the reason Charles run away" she snapped.

"Would you two just stop, God Eric is in critical condition, it's not the place or the time to argue" Jonathan reminded them angry.

Chuck hated it, Lily considered him like a victim, a fucking victim. The day was getting worst by the minute. He had to collect himself, find Serena, and help Eric.

* * *

First stop was the roof, no Serena in sign, where could she be. She wouldn't leave with Eric in this condition.

He found Serena sitting on a bench outside of the hospital, he knew she wouldn't leave. He sat beside her. They spend the next few minute in silence, he was waiting for her to talk, mostly because he didn't know what to say.

Serena finally decides to speak "I'm never there when he needed me, I mean really needed me. I wasn't not there was he try to kill himself, I didn't even come back, it was easily to hide. When I came back I got so cut up in my owns problems, I didn't even know what was happening in this life, today nothing have change, I still wasn't there when he needed me the most." She was losing it, he could relate to that, acting out has become a habit for him.

"We both know he doesn't blame you for anything, he loves you, you're lucky, you mess up, so what? You're here now, prove him for once that you can stand by him" She looks at him surprise.

"A good advice without any sexual comment, you most have also hit your head" She said playfully.

"Come on" He get up and gave her a hand, she hesitate "Will you come with me" she asked.

"Of course" She took this hand a second, pressing it to show him she was really, he let her lead the way, he really hated hospital, hospital equal bad new, clear and simple.

* * *

They arrive to his room on the third floor. They were about to get in when he saw her asleep, she look beautiful. He missed her so much, he spend 2 months try to not think about her and to get over her, but it seem impossible. He got to find a way.

Serena was looking at him, waiting for him to react and say something. He just smiled at her, hiding this thought.

"I will wait outside" He murmured softly.

But it was to late, Blair was looking at them, suddenly wide awake, she couldn't believe her eye, they were home, she feel like they were gone since suck a long time. She shouldn't be surprise, they both care so much for Eric. She didn't know what to say, her and Chuck couldn't help but stare at each other, so much has happen, thing has change so much. She couldn't bare the hate and the sadness in his eye, so she forced herself to look away.

Chuck rapidly escaped the room that was way too small for the 2 of them, his number 1 new rule, avoided Blair Waldorf, no matters what.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

After Chuck left the room, Blair couldn't help to feel a litter bit relived. "You're back" Blair emphasized.

No more word was spoken, they were hugging.

Serena really wanted to talk with Blair but all her attention was now on her brother, lying there, like he was asleep "No change" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm sure he will pull trough this" she replied.

Serena made her way slowly to her brother's bed. He look so pale and so fragile. She took delicately this right hand. "Hi, littler brother, I'm sorry I was not here earlier," she swallowed hard, try to stay strong, "Chuck is with me to, I had been begging him for a week to come back in New York and as soon as he learned about," she paused, "you, he was the one pushing me", she smiled. "Please, you have to wake up, I need you", she told him in a last intent to reach him, but she didn't get any reaction what so ever.

"We should get some coffee, it's late or early, depend how you look at it", Blair said in an intent to comfort her.

* * *

The 2 girls sat in the hospital cafeteria, still not had say a work. Blair decided to start the conversation because obviously Serena wasn't going to.

"I was thinking I should thrown a big party before the class begin, and of course that meant a lot of planning and shopping", sounding enthusiasm.

"Stop please, no pretention, no today, I'm not in the mood", Serena snapped.

"Fine" Blair conceded.

"How about you talk to me about your summer, we didn't have any contact", she said more softly.

Her summer has been long and painful, after a week with Nate, she couldn't bare it anymore. She went back to New York and decided to work with her mother, which went strangely well.

"It was wonderful thank for asking", she told her. She really wanted to confide in her, but she couldn't, certain thing had to stay bury.

"He miss you, he didn't tell me, but every time we saw someone who look like you or this phone rang, he got this look, the Blair look, sad and hopeful" she said knowing that Blair wanted to ask her about him, but didn't because it will look like a sigh of weakness.

Blair didn't want thing to turn out this way. She wanted him to forget every thing about her, to move on, he has to, they would never be together, never, she accepted that fact and sooner or latter, he would have to, "That's too bad, I'm happy and I will never want to be with him, never again", she said rudely, her heart breaking.

She sound so final, she definitely not understand, she really believed that her relationship with Nate was just a way to get back in her fantasy world, but she never seem to be in love with him or really happy for that matter. "What really going on, just explain to me" Serena tied one more time.

"I don't get you, you" Blair snapped at her "You don't have to understand, you're my best friend, you're supposed to support me no matter what, me and Nate, we are really happy and committed to each other, it's the way thing are, I don't want to talk about it anymore" she said irritably.

Serena wanted to respond, but she look up Blair shoulder and saw Chuck, he look hurt, destroy seem more like it. "Eric is awake" he said blandly, before turning this back and leaving.

Blair didn't turn to look at him, she was sure he heard every single word she said, which was good, right?

* * *

A few days pass, Eric was going well, no major injury and he finally got out of the hospital, Serena and Chuck were waiting home for Lily to bring him back, Serena checked his room and if every employee has their instruction so many times he lost count.

"Try to relax, you will make him crazy, I don't want him to beg to back in the hospital", he teased her.

"I'm relax, I'm so relax, I couldn't be more relax" She sat and took a glass of wine and look at him menacing, as menacing as Serena can be. All it accomplished to do was made him laugh. It was the first time he laughed since they land in New York and it felt good.

Serena glared at him furiously "What so funny?" Chuck couldn't shop laughing. "You sat on Eric gift, the one you didn't want anybody to touch" continued Chuck still laughing.

Serena got up so fast, he was right, she hit Chuck hard, but it didn't make him stop. "You so clumsy, perfect Serena who is not so perfect" Chuck said still teasing her.

"I hate you" she growled.

"Light up" he replied. Serena suddenly starts laughing with him, just because of the ridiculous of the situation. She really needed to lose it up, he think for himself, Eric was fine, end of the story.

Eric coming home was short and sweet, Jonathan arrived a few minutes after him and they didn't leave each other side for the rest of the day, so Serena, Lily and Chuck left them alone.

Chuck couldn't help thinking that Nate and Blair may show up, but they didn't, which he was grateful for and relived. He still haven't figure out how to deal with her or with them for that matter. Just them being together was an off to make him feel sick.

* * *

On her side, Blair has spent the old day shopping and restrained herself to go visited Eric and Serena, Chuck was there and she couldn't face him, not yet anyway. But part of her wanted to see him, even if it just for a few minutes.

* * *

**One week later**

It was the night of the big Waldort party, Serena had convinced Chuck to be her escort. Since they had being back all he is been doing was working, drinking and of course sleeping with every female he met. It was time to resuscitate him, and no one loves party like Chuck Bass except maybe her but it was a long time ago.

It was her first time in society since been arrested and married, she still couldn't believe she got married off the blue and get play by her husband, she hopes that the few months she was away get people time to pass to a other scandal, put she show it was pretty unlikely.

They arrived a bit late, because Chuck wanted to stop by Victrola, and like is wasn't an off, make up a lame excuse to go to Bass enterprise, spend 1 hour on the phone when she was waiting, really sometimes she asked herself why she was putting with him, but she make a promise, and she will do everything in her power to kept it.

Oh, and on top of that, he decided that it was a good idea to drink half of a bother of scotch, while she understand why he was tense, she has this huge envy to strangle him.

* * *

Serena and Chuck entrance didn't go unnoticed, everybody was staring at them, the 2 high society members who disappear for months without any explanation, the murmur became insupportable. By chance it didn't last long, the music start again and people stopped staring at them, at least some of them.

Coming here was a huge mistake, a really bad idea, really bad because with his luck it was certain that he will have to arrive at the exact same time they were dancing, laughing and having fun. He's going to be sick again, thank god the bar was close.

Blair feels like she couldn't breathe anymore, she didn't expect him to show up, the night have been a success, and hopefully it will not be any scene, but some how she was doubtful. She did the only thing she could think of, acted normal "This event is a night people will remember", she said half convinced. "You did great" Nate replied absently. With everything that happen before Chuck left town, he couldn't make thing right between them. He didn't have the opportunity. He was this best friend, the one person who always had his back not matter what and now they didn't even talk to each other, maybe after all this time they could make piece, and try to be there for each other again.

Serena went to Blair after Chuck dumped her for the bar "Blair your party is fabulous", she said. "I know, I'm so great" Blair replied still hard on pretending. "So you and Nate seem … happy?" Serena asked innocently.

"He is all I ever want" She defended herself with false conviction. Serena didn't want to get in to it now, Blair already had make her position on the subject pretty clear, and maybe, just maybe, she didn't hide anything, she really have the life is always wanted and she was truly happy.

* * *

Latter this evening, he saw her on her way to the balcony, all night he restrained himself to go talk to her, but now without thinking he made his way to approach her.

She could feel his glare right away, they will always be this strange connection between them "I was surprise to see you here" she told him coldly.

He came closer to her, she was still showing her back to him. "You never doubt for 1 second that I will show up" he added surely.

* * *

In my story, Serena did get married to Gabriel, it will serve the plot latter, a lot more happen than in the show.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was late and the air was fresh, she shivered. He took away this jacket, went closer to her and put this jacket on her shoulder slowly, enjoys the feeling of her warn skin and the proximity between them.

"I'm fine", she said softly. She didn't want to face him, she couldn't look at him, she was scared of her reaction. She didn't trust herself around him, the perfect and control Blair Waldorf was just a side of her when she was with him.

Suddenly, she could feel him so close, his old body was press again her, she could smell his after shave.

He murmured in her ear "I can feel your body react to mine, like always", he kissed her neck softy. "Tell me what happens that day"

At the realisation that he was trying to manipulate her, she was back in the reality, she pushed him away and finally face him, she was angry at him and at herself "I already told you" she snapped.

"I just don't believe you" he replied strongly, but still keeping his composure.

"I don't want to have this conversation again", and it was true, she wanted to forget all that and concentrate on her future. What good will it makes to reopen old wound, "I make myself pretty clear" she replied.

"A letter is not exactly an explanation, it's more an escape, and a very bad one even for you", he insisted.

Part of her always knew she would have to tell him in person, to break this heart once again. She often think of herself as a masochist, but so are he, they were very similar in that way. She has to be convincing and cruel if she have to, "Because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I want to be with you"

He was obviously not convinced, "Please, the games have stopped a long time ago", he said determined.

"You don't get it," she sais strongly, she look at him in his eye "You and I were never suppose to happen, never, I convinced myself that I was in love with you, I needed a reason to justify throwing my life away" she told him crudely.

Now, she could see the hurt clearly, finale touch "I care about you, but no the way you want me to", se said more gently, "Nate and I are really getting somewhere, please if you even have real feeling for me, let my go, have the life I want" she said smiling sadly.

She seem so sincere, maybe he was fighting for a life she would never want, except money, he didn't have a lot to offer her, he always hurt her, mess up was this middle name. Maybe she never was entirely in love with him. He wanted her whole heart, he couldn't settle for anything least than that.

This breathing became uneasy, they were still looking at each other, waiting for a respond, a indication of what to come. At that moment, he made one of the harder decision he even had to make, no more manipulation, no more blame, he was letting her go even if it had to kill him slowly.

He got closer to her, put his right hand on her cheek, caressing it delicately, still looking in her eyes, "I will always be here for you, if you need me", he said swallowing with difficulty.

He kissed her forehead slowly, closing his eyes, just remembering the sensation and trying to get himself together. They stayed there for a while, her body against him, his lips touching her delicate skin. He finally let her go and left without looking at her, he couldn't.

Blair couldn't breathe anymore, her whole body was trembling, there was no going back. She had just destructed their last chance. She had to, she was in tears and she didn't even realize it. She let her body slide against the wall, her legs couldn't support her weight any longer.

She didn't know long she stayed there, but she wasn't crying anymore, she didn't have any strength, nothing left, but a empty body and nothing to look for to.

* * *

Nate saw Chuck escaped the room, he was a good time to try to talk to him, to make him understand. He needed this best friend back, thing went crazy and he realised that he also made some bad choices, but he was never too late to make thing right.

When Nate joined him, he was waiting outside, probably for his limo, "Hi, you're leaving, I was hoping we can talk", he said carefully.

Chuck couldn't deal with anyone right now, just with drug, alcohol and wild sex. He just wanted to forget, stop feeling or thinking. Dealing with Nate was not even an option, "Not now, Nathaniel", he snapped without looking at him, where to hell was his limo, he will walk if he had to.

"It's just, we haven't talked in a really long time man", he tried again without getting any reaction. "I know that the way I treated you when me and Blair got back together wasn't …"

"Stop talking, just stop", he cut him, god know it wasn't the time for a heart to heart. In spite of everything that went down between them, Nate was a very important part of his life for a long time, he didn't just lose the woman he loves, but also his best friend. The limo just arrived saving him from himself, he jumped inside as fast as he could and close the door in Nate face hoping he will get the message, but knowing Nate it will take more than that.

It was definitely not the way he wanted thing to go, Nate went to get in the limo to try to reason with him again.

"Don't, I will", Serena said coming out of nowhere.

"I just want to explain", he said in his defence.

"I really don't think is a good idea right now, maybe later", Serena told him sorry.

She had seeing Chuck when to see Blair and a few minutes later came back in looking like a ghost, she knew Blair was finish with him, but he couldn't seem to stop trying and hoping to get her back. She never think she would said this but she was feeling really bad for him, despise all his flaws, he really and truly loves Blair.

She got in the limo even if she perfectly knew he didn't want to see anybody.

"Get out" he replied angry.

"No" she said without hesitation.

His mood was worse that when they were in Monaco. She was also selfish, she didn't want to deal with all people asking her about what happen last year, so misery is a good companion for misery.

The limo started to move bringing them as far away from here as possible.

* * *

Blair didn't know long she stayed there, on the floor, she didn't even cared if somebody saw her, at least she wasn't crying anymore, she was just tired, she didn't have any strength, nothing left, but an empty body and nothing to look far to.

* * *

Serena and Chuck found themselves at the Palace hotel, precisely at the bar, drinking their head off. They didn't talk about the evening, they just drank and laughed at all the stupid jokes they said to each other.

After one hour, Chuck was already more drunk than usual and Serena was practically dancing on the bar until Chuck found his next conquest and get in a more quiet place, but not before making sure the bartender was keeping an eye on Serena and be certain she will get home in one piece. Tonight was a wild night and they were no limit, tomorrow was a other day, today was to forget and escape.

* * *


End file.
